


One Night

by SWSWWAD



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands, Romance, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWSWWAD/pseuds/SWSWWAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad day at work turns into a good night for Lynette Bishop</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

It was tipping it down with rain when Lynne got off the bus, it pounded on the roof of the bus stop and turned the streets into rivers. The bus stop was open on and the wind blow the rain against Lynne as she stood there soaking her instantly. Knowing it is too wet to walk to her apartment she instead ran across the street to a pub where she can wait out the storm, she isn’t one to drink but she does on occasion. Now to her seemed like the perfect time, she’s had a bad day at work and now is stuck in a bar while she waits out the rain. She could use a drink she tells herself, it’s what she needs to forget this day ever happened.

 

She walks into the bar to see it nearly empty apart from a group of four women about her own age sat in the corner and two men sat at the bar, one of which as a nasty bruise the perfect shape of a hand on his left check. She walks up to the bar and quickly orders a drink, she then moves away to seat in a nearby chair not liking the way she sees the two men look at her. She’s starting to know how that bruised check happened, she has a feeling it was one of those four other women in the bar with her that inflected that wound. Not wanting to talk to anyone Lynne just sits quietly while she enjoys her drink, she isn’t alone for long though as soon the man with the hand shaped bruise soon sits down next to her.

 

“Evening love, mind if I join you?” He asks not waiting for a response and assuming he can, this makes Lynne uncomfortable and she was about to ask him to leave her alone when he continues leaning in closer invading her personal space. “A beautiful girl like you shouldn’t be alone, what you drinking? I’ll buy your next pint”

 

“No thank you” Lynne politely replies as he gets too close for comfort. “I can buy my own drink”

 

“Come on I insist” He continues ignoring her response. “Just let me buy you a drink”

 

“No” Lynne tells him more forcefully, she’s normally quiet and polite but at times like this she can speak for herself. “No can you please leave me to drink in peace”

 

“Come on love I…” Lynne looks up at him just in time to see him being lifted out of his chair, she sees a pair of hand tightly gripping the collar of his shirt and who those hands belong to. They belong to one of the four other women she had scene when she entered the bar, she has long black hair that flows down her back and a pair of blue eyes that strikes fear into the man she’s holding heart. “This doesn’t concern you bitch”

 

“She said no” The woman replies pushing him away so hard he falls to the ground. “Listen to her before I make your cheeks a matching set”

 

“Fine I’ll go” He says shaking slightly as the women lets her go.

 

“Forget about that piece of trash, he tried the same thing with me until I gave his cheek that massive bruise” She tells Lynne as they both watch the man sulk back to his friend. “I’m Adolfine Galland by the way”

 

“I’m Lynette Bishop but you can call me Lynne” Lynne replies as they look at each other again. “Thanks for helping me, I’m not good with men”

 

“Don’t mention it” Adolfine says with a smile. “Mind if I join you”

 

“Won’t your friends miss you?” Lynne ask as she looks over to where the Adolfine and her friends were sat only to find an empty table.

 

“They left, they have work tomorrow but I don’t so I can stay out and enjoy myself some more, so can I join you?” Adolfine answers but she waits for Lynne to give her permission before she sits down unlike that man did.

 

“Sure” Lynne agrees with a nod of her head and Adolfine quickly sits down.

 

“You look like you had a rough day” Adolfine says as she takes her seat. “I didn’t think you would want that bastard over there to make things worse”

 

“While I lost my job today” Lynne tells her. “I have no idea why I am telling you about it though”

 

“Maybe because I have a warm heart” Adolfine suggests cheerfully. “Maybe it’s because I have a pretty face like yours” That comment makes Lynne blush. “Maybe both, I’m sure you can get another job though you seem like the type that’s hard working and always trying their best. So, what was your job?”

 

“I was a waitress at a tea shop” Lynne says. “At a small shop, not far from here”

 

“Well it’s their loss” Adolfine tells her. “I just sit in an office all day watching the hands on the clock slowly tick by, I should have taken lunch at your tea shop because the thought of a cute girl waiting on me would have made all that boredom worth it” Again Lynne blushes only brighter this time. “But I guess I can’t do that now, so what are you going to do now?”

 

“I don’t know” Lynne replies staring down at her drink. “Start job hunting in the morning I guess”

 

“Well a beautiful girl like you won’t have trouble getting another job” Adolfine says placing her hand gentle on Lynne’s shoulder and Lynne blush so brightly she is lighting up her table. “A pretty face like yours can get you any job you want” Adolfine Lynne’s in closer so their lips are millimetres apart and her breath makes Lynne’s lips tingle, she moves her hand up off Lynne’s shoulder gentle across her neck and to gentle crease her check. “A pretty face like yours is a face I can’t help but kiss, if that’s ok?”

 

“I… Um…” Lynne doesn’t know what to say or do, with Adolfine so close she can’t think. Instead of speaking she acts, instead of pulling away like she normally does she leans forward and kisses the lips that are so close to her own. She finds her lips taste like honey and feel perfect pressed against her own, they feel like they were made for her own lips like two pieces of a puzzle.

 

This may be a bit forward but do you want to go to my place?” Adolfine asks as their lips break apart from each other’s, Lynne just nods still not knowing what to say. “Great, its right next door actually”

* * *

Adolfine takes Lynne’s hand and lead her into the street where it has thankfully stopped raining, pools of water sparkle in the light of the moon and street lights as more water drips into them from the roof tops and lamp posts. She leads the nervous girl to the building right next door, she quickly unlocks it and leads Lynne upstairs. Soon Lynne finds herself in Adolfine’s bedroom, a large double bed with pink blankets and pillows, a large oak wardrobe and a light hanging down is all that’s in here. Now that she is here Lynne isn’t sure what she wants, in the bar it was clear but now it’s not so clear. Part of her wants this and part of her doesn’t, she doesn’t know what she wants to do. She feels Adolfine wrap her arms around her and sigh when she feels the warmth of her lips against the soft flesh of her neck, deciding what she wants is suddenly becoming more and more clearer with each passing second.

“Something wrong?” Adolfine asks in a quiet peaceful voice as she continues to gently kiss Lynne’s neck, Lynne shakes her head as she continues to give into the warmth flooding her body. Then Adolfine stops all together and spins Lynne around to face her. “You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“No, I slept with someone before, at an after-prom party” Lynne answers.

“Ever done it with a girl?” Adolfine asks next, Lynne blushes heavily and nods her head.

“Yes… With a transfer student… From Fuso” Lynne admits not liking talking about her sex life, she never has.

“You’re in for a threat then” Adolfine tells her with a wink and smile. “I like fucking girls, making them cum over and over” She kisses Lynne, her lips lightly give her a warm gentle kiss that is over in seconds and way too soon for Lynne. “I think we are going to have a fun night but first…” With one quick move and with a little help from Lynne Adolfine pulls off Lynne’s jacket which is still soaked with rain water. “We have a few things to get rid of”

“Yes, we do” Lynne replies as she starts to unbutton her shirt as Adolfine takes of her tie, she doesn’t know where this confidence is coming from but she doesn’t care as Adolfine presses her lips against Lynne’s again while letting her tie fall to the ground. This kiss isn’t like the one’s before, it is more forceful and this time Adolfine slips her tongue into Lynne’s mouth. Lynne doesn’t resist and eagerly lets the older women’s tongue explore her mouth and play with her own, soon both girls are working as they kiss and soon Lynne’s top falls to the floor. Normally she would feel embarrassed about standing her like this but right now she isn’t, she feels confident and doesn’t care that Adolfine is here to see her like this.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Adolfine asks as she breaks the kiss. “If we go any further I won’t be able to help myself”

“Yes…” Lynne quickly answers not needed to think about it. “I’m sure and I want this, I want you”

“I was hoping you would say that” Adolfine tells her as she undoes Lynne’s trousers, seconds later they fall the ground and Lynne steps out of them now only in her underwear. Lynne’s pretty white panties are already soaked and she can feel her arouse seep down her thighs, her breasts look like they are about to burst from her matching bra despite it being the biggest size Lynne could buy. She is hot and wants this, she needs this and for Adolfine to give it to her. They kiss again and it’s just like before, Adolfine dominating the kiss as her tongue roams freely, soon the older is stripped until she too is only in her underwear. He black panties hiding her arousal well, her large breast looking beautiful in their black bra. The colour really does work for her, Adolfine’s skin is so pale the darkness of the underwear really makes her skin noticeable in all the right ways and all the right places. “Wait here” Adolfine instructs as she pushes Lynne down to sit on her bed. “I’ll just be a second” Adolfine disappears into another room but isn’t gone long, when she returns Lynne’s eyes quickly lock onto what she changed about herself in the other room. Adolfine is now no longer wearing her bra so her breast hangs freely but Lynne’s eyes are drawn lower where she sees what Adolfine is wearing instead of her panties, where there was once a dark clothe there is now a something there that makes Lynne press her legs together in an attempt to ease the need in her crotch that rapidly appeared at the sight of it. Adolfine is wearing a fake dick but it doesn’t look like a real one, this one is purple and looks larger than the real ones Lynne has seen before. “Still want to continue?”

“Yes” Lynne replies nodding her head, with the way her body feels right now and how desperately her most privet parts are screaming they need this there is no way she could have given another answer to Adolfine right now. So, with a smile and having Lynne’s permission Adolfine walks towards the girl she is about to spread a long pleasure filled night with, once she reaches Lynne she pushes the young Britannia onto her back lowing herself down as well until their lips meet again. Their lips kiss for a few seconds before Adolfine lips leaves Lynne’s, they trail across her cheek to her ear, kissing it gently before she kiss’s a slow trail down Lynne’s neck. Lynne moves her head to expose more of her neck to the older women’s lips, they suck away all the nervousness in her body about what is to come. Adolfine keeps lowering her lips further down Lynne’s body until they reach her large chest, once their she cups Lynne’s breasts through the soft white fabric keeping her hands from the prized flesh below. Lynne lightly moans and arcs into her touch enjoying the older women’s hands until they disappear, she looks down already missing the warm hands of Adolfine. “Don’t stop”

“I wasn’t planning on it” Adolfine replies as Lynne feels the older women’s hand sleep under her back, she lifts it up off the bed to allow her hands to unclasp her bra. Soon that white piece of clothing is thrown to the floor, Adolfine wastes no time in getting back to Lynne’s now free breasts touching their flesh with her hands. This time there is nothing between the skin of Adolfine’s hands and the flesh of Lynne’s breasts, Adolfine squeezes, rubs and massaging her breasts while occasionally flicking and rolling her nipples. Her lips go back to Lynne’s neck where she places several kisses before she starts to kiss down again, her lips soon replace hand on one of her breasts. She kisses all around her breast avoiding the nipple for several agonising minutes until her lips finally enclose around her stiff nub, she sucks it like a baby, uses her tongue to flick and roll her nipple while her teeth graze and nip at it sending sparks through her body where it ignites a fire inside her body. Her mouth switches to Lynne’s other breasts where she repeats the same treatment, her mouth, lips and tongue only feed the fire within her. Soon that fire is blazing and Lynne desperately needs contact in her most private spot, that need is much stronger than anything she has felt before and much greater then she would like to admit. She raises her lower half desperate for some contact to ease the fire in her crotch, she is relived when she hits the fake dick. She rubs up against it feeling rigid's she didn't notice before, she is just glad for the contact but Adolfine pulls away. "Stay still we are getting to that" Adolfine tells her as she starts to kiss down Lynne's towards where she burns for her, Adolfine though doesn't go there. Instead her lips move around her and up her thighs making Lynne tremble and her need grow, by the time she repeats the process by kissing up her other leg Lynne is ready to beg her to give her what she wants. she should be embarrassed but she isn't, she should be ashamed that she is acting like a dog in heat but she isn't. She just wants the older women, she just wants Adolfine to touch her where she needs to be touched. She is relieved and surprised when Adolfine's hand cups her sex, she is glad for the contact but it is not enough so Lynne ends pressing herself into the hand. This time though Adolfine doesn't pull away, this time she rubs Lynne through her soaked panties causing soft sweet sounds from the girl's mouth. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, you are so wet these panties are ruined" Adolfine then pulls the white underwear from Lynne's body leaving the young girl as naked as the day she was born. "I bet you taste nice"

"Oh!!!" Lynne cries out as before she knows what hit her the older tongue is sliding up her slit and flicking her clit, her tongue moves slowly as Adolfine savours the taste and feel of the young girl on her tongue. No one has done this to her before, the men she slept with never used their hands or mouth down there. The Fuso girl only used her fingers, she like the men were mainly into touching her chest. Adolfine's tongue feels amazing as it slowly licks her and gentle slips inside, she never knew a tongue could feel so good before. All too soon that heavenly tongue leaves her but before Lynne can complain she feels the end of the fake dick prod against her entrance, Lynne tenses feeling it but Adolfine moves her hands to her check and gentle stroking Lynne until she relaxes.

"It's ok, I'll be gentle" Adolfine tells her as she gentle and slowly pushes inside her, Adolfine true to her word goes slow. She pushes in inch by inch until she has filled Lynne completely and their hips meet, the whole time she watches Lynne's face making sure the younger girl isn't in pain and uncomfortable. "I'll start when you are ready ok"

"I'm ready now" Lynne answers needing this too much to wait.

"Ok" Adolfine replies as she pulls out slowly then pushes back in, she keeps up the slow pace until she is happy Lynne is ready to move on. Once she is happy she speeds up until she is slamming into Lynne, Lynne throws her head back and grips the sheets enjoying the fake dick better then the real ones she has experienced while Adolfine grips her hip as she pistons faster and faster into Lynne's most privet part. Lynne can feel it coming, it is coming faster than it has before. She can feel it building stronger and stronger and knows it won't be long now, with every powerful thrust she can feel it coming closer and closer.

"I'm... I'm about to" Lynne says feeling as if a dam is about to burst inside her.

"It’s ok" Adolfine tells her as one of her hands so she can roll Lynne's clit around with her thumb and her ever hand moves to Lynne's cheek moving her head so they can look each other in the eye, with this new feeling Lynne knows she can't hold on any more. "Let go"

"Oh GOD!!!" Lynne screams as Adolfine sends her over the edge, it has been awhile since she had an orgasm and she nearly forgot how good it felt. Adolfine stops her thrusts as Lynne comes down from her high coming to a halt with the fake dick buried deep inside Lynne.

"You have a cute face when you cum" Adolfine tells Lynne making the young girl blush. "And you voice is like music to my ears" Adolfine smiles as she gives Lynne a quick kiss. "Not to mention that you taste amazing" Lynne blushes brighter if that was even possible. "I could get addicted to the taste of you, your amazing"

"You were great too" Lynne replies feeling satisfied as a small smile grows on her face.

"Ready for round two?" Adolfine asks surprising Lynne who thought they were done. When she was with the Fuso girl they finished after making themselves cum once, when she was with those guys she was lucky if she had an orgasm.

"Round two?" Lynne asks in response.

"Yeah it's the best thing about being a women" Adolfine tells her. "We can cum over and over again when men have to stop after they cum once, I thought I told you my favourite thing to do is make beautiful girls like yourself cum over and over again" Lynne does remember her saying something like that. "So, ready for round two?"


End file.
